


Someday, These Will Be The Good Days

by Z02F



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How do I tag?, Humor, Humorous Ending, Mild Language, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Sarcasm, Sassy Peter Quill, Sassy Tony Stark, Star Wars References, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Warning: Cursing, Why Did I Write This?, no seriously, references, warning: Star Wars references, warning: humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z02F/pseuds/Z02F
Summary: “How dare you!” Tony finally managed to force out, “We, the Avengers, saved Earth, twice! The Avengers are the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes!”"And the Guardian of the Galaxy has saved many planets! Not just one planet, but planets!”





	Someday, These Will Be The Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Good Old Days' - Macklemore.

RATED T: FOR LANGUAGE.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own ‘em, kudos to Marvel though.

  
~ ~ ~

Someday, These Will Be The Good Old Days  
Written By Zoe02

~ ~ ~

It’s safe to say, shit happens.

Like a madman trying to destroy a whole planet, a whole race of people, because of revenge. So, of course that formed a team of criminals that decided that they can’t let an asshole (a much bigger asshole than any of them, honestly) destroy the galaxy they live in. Thus, the Guardians of the Galaxy was born.

A team of criminals protecting the galaxy as heroes, crazy right? Totally.

Didn’t stop ‘em though.

Many people didn’t know Iron man knew Star-lord, it was mostly accidental, you see. Tony was working on a new comm like feature that should allow them to get in contact with Thor anywhere in the galaxy. It worked, somewhat. It called Star-lord’s ship (which Tony didn’t mean to do!) and seeing a guy with a metal-like face and red eyes? Yup, not freaky at all.

It took freaky-face awhile to ask “Who the hell are you?”.

“Tony Stark, and you?” Tony said confidently, especially seeing as the Avengers might’ve gotten some street cred with aliens, who knows? Maybe it was just with Asgardians.

“Oh c’mon! Seriously.. I’m Star-lord? Legendary outlaw? Guardian of the Galaxy…?” Peter proclaimed as a loud banging noise sounded in the background. “ROCKET!” Freaky-face shouted as he moved out of the camera’s view.

“I AM GROOT!”

“GROOOOT!” Rocket growled in the background.

Star-lord shook his head and looked back to the video call with a very confused looking (human) man. Peter walked back into the camera’s sight and crossed his arms, hopefully, this man wouldn’t have a job for them, though it would be something to do.

“I never heard of any Guardians of the Galaxy before, new boy band?” Iron man inquired, as he looked questioningly around the ship (at least what he can see via camera).

“Ha. Sorta, though not really a boy band. More like four guys and one kickass female.” Peter joked as he grabbed his Zune, because why the hell not mess with his new song player?. The guy on the other side of the call looked amazed at the spaceship.

“Ah. So freaky-face-”

“Excuse me?” Freaky-face cut in, “Freaky-face? That’s a new one. I thought I said my name was Star-lord?”

“You did, freaky-face describes you even better than Star-lord though.”

“It’s a mask!” Peter retorted as he moved his hand to his ear to remove the mask. “I have a very normal face, I’ll have you to know.”

“Sure, you do.” Tony grinned.

“Peter Quill!” A female yelled as ‘Star-lord’ flinched before a dawning horror was shown on his face.

“Sorry ‘Idiot man’, but I gotta go!”

“WAIT-” Tony blurted out as the screen faded to black. Maybe he could try calling later? Hopefully, this ‘Star-lord’ will answer again, Tony could’ve sworn he saw a walkman and… was that a Zune in his hands?

Apparently, the guy is decades behind in technology.

Stark guesses it’s time to make improvements on the galaxy-wide cell phone. At least until Star-lord is able to accept his calls again because he definitely wants to learn more about space and if the Avengers should expect alien invasions often.

~ ~ ~

It’s not like Peter wanted to talk to Iron man again, if they weren’t going to get paid for a job why should they talk? But the guy kept calling! How did he even get the number anyways? Peter bets it’s probably Rocket’s fault.

Around the fifth time Iron man called, Peter finally answered again. If only to tell the guy to fuck off.

Turns out, he didn’t have to because Iron man didn’t stop talking for over ten minutes by the time he actually did get to say something, it was after Iron man’s rant was over about some guy named Fury.

“Okay, so this Fury guy sounds like a dick. But, seriously, why do you keep calling me?” Peter demanded as he looked at the man on the screen.

“You’re my space buddy, Stars. Anyways! Ever met a guy named Thor?” Tony asked as he grinned at Star-lord, it’s strange, he still didn’t know the guys actual name. Unless it’s Peter Quill.

Tony can’t help but wonder if he’s the same Peter Quill who went missing in the late eighties.

“Nope, but who the hell would name their kid Thor?” Peter exclaimed, completely baffled. “That’s just not right, man.”

“Oh you know, actual gods.” Tony responded, watching the way Star-lord’s eyebrows went up and how the guy started to look at him like he was crazy.

“You sure you didn’t just hit your head man?” Peter paused “Okay, fine, I admit I’ve meet Gods before, but seriously, Earth is off limits.” Peter added, wondering if Nova Corps knew that there had been aliens on Earth.

“What do you mean Earth is off limits?” Tony questioned, if Earth was supposedly off limits then...

“Exactly what I said.” There was yelling again, sounded like the same female from the last time. “Ah, gotta go. Mission time.” Five seconds later the call was cut again. Hm, mission? So maybe the Guardians of the Galaxy was like.. Space Avengers?

Time to work on another Iron man suit, then. And maybe ask Thor if he knows anything about the Guardians of the Galaxy.

~ ~ ~

Tony continues to call, even if Thor didn’t have any knowledge of any Guardians of the Galaxy, of course 50% of the time the calls never makes it through. Probably because of the Guardians actually having lives.

“Seriously man? We were all asleep when you called!”

“It’s 5 PM on Earth-”

“Yeah well, I’m not on Earth, now am I?” Tony heard the *click* before the screen went black again. Apparently, the Guardians were either busy all night or that time works differently in space (and on different planets), at least Tony guesses it does. Who knows with space, perhaps he should ask Thor.

It surprised Tony when he saw that Star-lord was calling him, usually, it’s him calling Star-lord. Tony was in the lab, continuing his designs for the newer Iron man armor when the call came through before he answered he looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past 1 AM. Pepper was going to kill him.

“What a surprise.” Tony said when the call connected. He couldn’t help but see the bruise on Star-lord’s face, and a couple of gashs too. Rough day, then.

“Really? Huh, guess I should just-”

“Woah, slow down there. Why’s your face uglier than it normally is?” Tony demanded after seeing all the bruising done to the other guys face.

“You should see the other guy.” Peter grinned before continuing. “And I will have you to know, I have a very handsome face.” Tony couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow at that one.

“Oh really? Ugly and stupid. Not things a woman looks for in a man.”

“Ouch. That hurts, Tin man.” Peter glanced back towards something Stark couldn’t see before returning his eyes to the screen again. “Would say I’m sorry about hanging up on you earlier, but you have shitty timing.”

“Says the man who called at one in the morning.” Tony told him, as he started to continue to make the designs.

“Huh, guess we both have shitty timing, then.” Admitted Peter, who finally sat down on his end of the call. “So ‘Tony Stark’, why do you keep calling here anyways?” Tony had to admit that was a good question, he didn’t even know the answer himself anymore. At first, it was mostly the curiosity of space, and that he can finally ask someone who’s not Thor questions about it. Now... now Tony likes to think that maybe Star-lord might be his friend.

“What, you don’t like talking to me anymore?” Asked Tony as he raised his eyebrow at his space buddy.

“Well, compared to Rocket, you’re an angel.” After Star-lord said that an explosion sounded, and he sighed. “Dammit Rocket! Stop blowing shit up in the Milano!” Star-lord disappeared after that, Tony noted. It seems like this Rocket guy was always a thorn in Star-lord’s side.

An argument broke out over the video call, Tony recognized Star-lord’s (He really had to find out the guys real name) voice, the other voice.. Not so much. He looked up just as Stars came back, looking a bit pissed off.

“Everything alright there, Stars?” Tony questioned,

“Stars?” Peter inquired as he swept his hand through his hair, as he raised his eyebrows at Tony.

“Never told me your real name, until then I’m going to call you Stars.” Tony told him.

“Seriously? My name is Peter Quill, and it’s Star-lord, not Stars.” Peter complained as he sat back down in his chair.

Tony wondered again if Peter is that kid who went missing. It wouldn’t be impossible, not with how the world is today, with aliens and.. No, it couldn’t be him.

“Peter Quill, huh? Sounds almost like an Earth name. “ Tony wondered, as he looked thoughtfully at Peter. It could be him, he looks like the right age-.

“I’m from Earth, of course, it’s an Earth name.” Peter replied as he messed with his Zune (was that seriously a Zune? Tony really had to tell him about more recent music players).

“You might not happen to be the Peter Quill who went missing in 1988?” Tony innocently asked, watching Peter’s face for any reactions.

Peter’s face showed surprise before it turned into suspicion.

“Why do you want to know?” Peter’s tone was icy when he said it, clearly they weren’t good enough friends yet.

“I’m curious, mostly.” Tony admitted as he tried to look more confident than he felt. Peter made a ‘hmm’ing sound as he looked at Stark before nodding.

“Yea, I’m that Peter Quill.” Peter grinned at Stark. “I made you sweat, didn’t I?” Tony relaxed at that, knowing that his new-found friendship with Quill isn’t ruined. “But, while a lot of people knows I’m Peter Quill, not a lot of people knows I’m that Peter Quill. Much less people on Earth.” Peter stared at Stark once again, deep in thought.

“Hey, Star-lord, you okay there?”

“I’m fine, but how did you realize I’m that Peter Quill?” He asked once again. Peter absently remembered he broke his ribs during the Guardians latest job.

Tony thought for a moment before realizing telling the truth would be better.

“I remember the name Peter Quill because it was on the news,” Tony carefully replied, thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. “I don’t remember much of it, though. Just that a kid named Peter Quill went missing the same night his mother died.”

Peter looked sad for a moment before his face returned to its usual cheerfulness. Could it be called cheerfulness? No, not really cheerful. His face returned back to its normal expression? Yeah, that worked.

“Yeah.. yeah, I’m that Peter Quill.”

~ ~ ~

At first, Tony thought talking to Peter would’ve been awkward after the whole ‘Are you Peter Quill’ thing, though, it didn’t. Things got better after that, actually. Tony and Peter talked regularly, which basically means Tony kept calling Peter until he woke up answered.

“Okay, so, you fought aliens and helped save Earth.” Peter began, smirking at the indignant look on Tony’s face. “That, however, isn’t as awesome as saving the whole damn galaxy!”

Tony stared at Pete, mouth hung open.

“How dare you!” Tony finally managed to force out, “We, the Avengers, saved Earth, twice! The Avengers are the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes!”

Peter had the nerve to laugh, in his face. He was Tony fucking Stark and Pete just laughed in his face!

“And the Guardian of the Galaxy has saved many planets! Not just one planet, but planets!”

“Asshole.”

Peter smirked.

~ ~ ~

The friendship kept growing, and eventually Tony met Rocket (“No! Stop encouraging him to build bombs on my ship, Stark!”), which Peter regretted immediately. It’s safe to say the Miliano will be blown to bits if Stark and Rocket ever met, Peter was talking to Tony when he blew up his lab for the fourth time. Within two weeks, at that. Definitely never letting Rocket and Tony into the same lab.

“Star Wars?”

“That’s with the lightsabers, right?”

“‘Luke, I am your father’”

“Holy shit, I forgot about that line!”

“That’s the best line of the movie, how could you forget that line?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe getting abducted by aliens?”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m in a committed relationship.” They stared at each other for a moment before breaking out laughing. “Okay, but seriously, which Star Wars have you seen?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Why the hell would I know? It’s been decades! Maybe the one with those little furry bears thingys?” Peter wouldn’t ever tell Tony this, but he hardly remembers Star Wars at all. Though, he knows he’s seen The Return of the Jedi, mostly because he saw it with his mom-

Okay, so, let’s pause for a second.

How did they start talking about Star Wars? Peter honestly has no frickin clue. Just that they were talking about space, then movies came up. It turns out Stark likes both Star Wars and Back to the Future (“What does it mean by ‘Back to the Future’?), and that Stark blames some kid named Parker for making him rewatch all of the original Star Wars?

Peter doesn’t even know what these conversations are anymore, they went from music to movies to actors within seconds. It was crazy, and a little awesome to finally have someone understand his references. Stark and him, even with the rocky start they had, became friends.

Tony does make references Peter doesn’t understand, like ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ when Peter brought up drunk space pirates that one time. Tony swears to Peter that if he’s ever on Earth and didn’t, at least, stop by and watch one movie, he’ll come after him himself with his newest Iron man suit.

Ah, whoever knew such a friendship would’ve blossomed.

**~ EXTRA ~**

  
“Anthony Edward Stark!” Pepper yelled as she walked into the lab, finding her boyfriend do exactly what she told him not to do! Men, she thought sourly as Tony nervously looked up from his ‘Science Experiment’. “Do you remember what you were supposed to be doing at 5:00 o’clock?”

“Um, update FRIDAY?” Tony admits, he honestly doesn’t remember, but then again he has yet to sleep since he ended up staying up the previous night, talking to Quill, of course, and building another suit, shh.

“Tony, I cannot believe that you’ve forgotten.” Pepper sighed, “You were supposed to pick up Peter from school, remember? He’s interning, remember?”

_*BEEP*_

Pepper paused mid-rant as she started to hear a beeping noise, she looked at Tony confusedly. It had to be his phone or something he created. “Tony, what is that noise?”

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

“Oh, uh, that? Nothing.” Tony hurried over to a device and repeatedly tried to press a red button, to no avail. It kept beeping.

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over to him, finally seeing he’s pressing the ‘Decline’ button, must be a phone like device, she thought. “Will the world end or will something explode if I press the ‘accept’ button?” She finally asked after she snatched it away from him. He shook his head dumbly, she smiled, maybe he is learning after all.

She pressed accept and the next thing she heard was a bunch of voices; she turned around to see a screen pop up near a workstation of Tony’, which a man and a (er, green?) woman arguing in front of. The two evidently didn’t notice that they now had a crowd watching them.

“YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED!”

“WE WERE DEAD EITHER WAYS!”

“PETER QUILL-”

“I WAS DOING WHAT I THOUGHT WAS BEST FOR THE TEAM-”

“THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR BEING A FOOL!”  
“I am Groot?” The two deflated at that, turning to a tree (is that a tree?!), both looking guilty at being caught fighting.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Quill asked the tree, who somehow managed to look sheepish (oh my god, Pepper thought, how could a tree look so adorable?), Pepper couldn’t see either of the adults faces, but she’s sure one of them must be raising an eyebrow.

“I am Groot!” The tree said cutely.

“Nope, no, it’s past your bedtime.” Quill hurriedly said, as the tree started to pout, “Groot-”

“If you do not go to bed this instance, you will not be going on another mission for a month.” Gamora stated in a motherly tone, that just screamed no nonsense. The tree deflated before turning and walking away.

“And no video games, either!” Peter yelled after him, before shrugging at the look Gamora gave him. “He’s been playing video games a lot lately.”

“Have you listened to that music he’s been listening to?” Gamora asked Quill, who nodded as he was about to answer.

They both heard a throat being cleared behind them and seeing as all their teammates were in other parts of the ship.. They both spun around with their weapons out, only to stare at the screen. Peter could’ve sworn it was off, especially after the whole Nova Corps wanting their help with this little rebellion on a sister planet…

“Who are you and how did you get this number?” Gamora demanded while keeping her sword pointed at the screen.

“Whoa, whoa there ‘Mora, I’m sure there’s a good explanation-” Peter caught sight of Tony, who looked like a deer caught in headlights and sighed. “Are you shitting me?” Peter murmured to himself, “Hey Tony, who’s the redhead?”

“It’s strawberry blonde, not red, actually.” Tony corrected him, smiling nervously at his dear, loving girlfriend. “And this is Pepper Potts, Stark Industries CEO and my..” He paused at Pepper’s look, “Uh, fiance?”

Tony could swear Pepper is getting a little… red in the face.

“And your friend?” Tony asked Peter, who was still staring at Pepper.

“Uh, this is Gamora, my.. Teammate?” Gamora punched Peter in the arm. “Alright fine, she’s my girlfriend.”  
“We have not told many people outside of the Guardians,” Gamora stated, glaring at the two people on screen. She knew that Peter and her relationship was still new and that their villains would love to find out a weakness. She just.. does not want the people on the screen to get any wrong ideas, after all.

“Yeah, mostly because everyone we meet wants us dead in one form or another--Ouch! Stop hitting me!” Complained Peter, as he rubbed his now sore arm. Gamora looked pointedly at him, as he rolled his eyes. “We’re the ‘leaders’ of the Guardians of the Galaxy, there’s Drax, Rocket, Groot, and Mantis-”

“What is your point of telling them this, Peter?” Gamora demanded of her teammate, not understanding why he was telling these strangers this.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Trying to make allies, duh.” which earned him a ‘Are you stupid’ look. “No, no, you see, he’s from Earth-”

“Why would we need allies from Earth?”

“Because it would be, oh I don’t know, useful?”

Pepper and Tony’s head was moving back and forth like a tennis match was going on, Pepper could actually relate to Gamora, seeing as who her fiance is. She just knew Tony wanted to meet his space friend, it isn’t like their lives weren’t already crazy enough without them meeting.

“Excuse me?” Pepper politely intervened, knowing the look Gamora was sending Peter. After all, she has been told she sends one to Tony twice a day. Gamora raised an eyebrow at her, which Pepper understood, after all, they’re in the same ‘my boyfriend is an idiot’ group. “I’m Pepper, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. I am sorry for my idiotic teammate.” Pepper saw Peter’s offended look and his exasperated ‘Hey!’, before the other woman continued appearing not to notice Peter. “You would not believe all the stupid things my teammates do,” She held up a hand to stop Peter from interrupting. “This isn’t even the stupidest.”

Tony and Peter looked at each, dawning realization appearing on their faces at the same time. Their significant others are becoming friends. Oh, they have no idea the hell that coming, the two ladies tag-teaming them.

 

_*End*_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written wayyyy before Infinity Wars was released and I've meant to post it for.. over two months?
> 
> I tried to edit all the mistakes out of it, make I'm sure there's still some in there. Criticism is appreciated! Let me know what you think of the story.  
>  _Tumblr: Zoe02F_


End file.
